Philadelphia Eagles
NFL |conference = NFC |division = NFC East |founded = 1933 |stadium = Lincoln Financial Field |city = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |image_color_uniform = |image_white_uniform = |image_alt_uniform = |field = |championships = 4 |championships_years = 1948 • 1949 • 1960 2017 |super_bowls = 1 |super_bowls_years = LII |conf_champs = 4 |conf_champs_years = 1960 • 1980 • 2004 2017 |div_champs = 14 |div_champs_years = 1947 • 1948 • 1949 1980 • 1988 • 2001 2002 • 2003 • 2004 2006 • 2010 • 2013 2017 • 2019 |typen = 2 |type1 = Eagles |type2 = Black }} The Philadelphia Eagles are a professional football team based in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. They are members of the National Football League (NFL) as part of the National Football Conference (NFC) in the NFC East division. Founded in 1933, the team has played home games at Lincoln Financial Field since 2003. The club was established in 1933 as a replacement for the bankrupt Frankford Yellow Jackets after a syndicate led by future NFL commissioner Bert Bell purchased the rights to a Philadelphia franchise from the league. The Eagles were named after the Blue Eagle, a symbol used for the New Deal stimulus programs initiated during the Great Depression. The team joined as an expansion team along with the Pittsburgh Steelers. The Eagles have won three NFL titles in 1948, 1949, and 1960. During the Super Bowl modern era, the Eagles have made three Super Bowl appearances, losing the first two and winning the third (losing in 1980 to the Oakland Raiders and in 2004 to the New England Patriots, winning in 2017 against the New England Patriots). Team history 'Founding' The club was established in 1933 as a replacement for the bankrupt Frankford Yellow Jackets after a syndicate led by future NFL commissioner Bert Bell purchased the rights to a Philadelphia franchise from the league. The Eagles were named after the Blue Eagle, a symbol used for the New Deal stimulus programs initiated during the Great Depression. 'Membership' |} 'Championships' The Philadelphia Eagles won three league championships before the Super Bowl, winning titles in 1948, 1949, and 1960 (defeating Vince Lombardi's Green Bay Packers). Super Bowl LII Philadelphia Eagles |away_team_score = 41 |home_team = New England Patriots |home_team_score = 33 |mvp = Nick Foles (QB) |typen = 2 |type1 = Eagles |type2 = Black }} The Eagles got off to a 11-2 start behind quarterback Carson Wentz, their defense and head Doug Pederson (who was Brett Favre's longtime backup and a member of the Packers Super Bowl XXXI team). However, Wentz went down with a torn ACL after they clinched the NFC East title. The Eagles turned to backup and former starting quarterback Nick Foles to finish an NFC best 13-3. Despite being the top seed in the NFC, they were underdogs throughout the playoffs. The Eagles upset the Atlanta Falcons 15-10 in the divisional round, then upset the Minnesota Vikings 38-7 in the NFC title game to reach Super Bowl LII, a rematch of Super Bowl XXXIX with the defending champion Patriots looking to win 3 Super Bowls in 4 years. Up 15-12 and facing a fourth and goal at the 1 with 38 seconds before halftime, the Eagles executed a trick play called the Philly Special when Foles moved up behind the offensive line and running back Corey Clement took a direct snap and pitched to tight end Trey Burton, who threw a touchdown to Foles (the first TD catch by a quarterback in Super Bowl history), to give them a ten point lead at the half. After both teams traded touchdowns to start the second half, the Patriots held them to a field goal and took a 33-32 lead when Tom Brady threw a touchdown to Rob Gronkowski. The Eagles responded with a 7 minute drive that ended with Foles throwing the go ahead score to Zach Ertz to make it 38-33 after a failed two-point conversion. Brandon Graham sacked Brady on the Patriots ensuing possession, forcing a fumble that Derek Barnett recovered. The Eagles ran the clock down to 1:04 before Jake Elliot made a 46 yard field goal to extend their lead to eight. Despite being pinned on the nine yard line, Brady (who broke his own record by throwing for 505 yards) drove the Patriots to the 49 yard line, but his Hail Mary pass to Gronkowski fell incomplete to seal the first Super Bowl win for the Eagles. Foles was named Super Bowl MVP after completing 28 of 43 passes for 373 yards and 3 touchdowns with 1 interception and the aforementioned touchdown reception. 'Achievements' |} External links References * Pro Football Reference.com - Philadelphia Eagles franchise encyclopedia * Wikipedia - Philadelphia Eagles page * Chris Creamer's Sportslogos.net - Philadelphia Eagles logos Category:National Football League teams Category:NFL Eastern Division Teams Category:NFL American/Eastern Division Teams Category:NFL Capitol Division Teams Category:NFC East Division Teams Category:NFL Eastern Category:NFL American/Eastern Category:NFL Capitol Category:NFC East